


Para kanino ka bumabangon?

by eristayy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristayy/pseuds/eristayy
Summary: A hyunho filo au where minho is a chef slash teacher slash ang dahilan kung bakit bumabangon ang ating bida na si hwang hyunjin nang sobrang aga....A graduating culinary student hwang hyunjin, ang ating pabebe na bida na walang bukambibig kung hindi "chef lino,chef lino" Okay TMI!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Para kanino ka bumabangon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry na agad it's my first ever au waaah so bear with me juseyowww...sobrang pabebe nito kasi nga pabebe ang hyunho charot not charot...
> 
> Thank you for reading...Usap tayo sa twitter bye 👋

"Babangon tayo,susulong tayo" sounds coming from hyunjin's alarm. _wow n*scafe baka naman._

"Ahhh! ang aga pa 5 more minutes" sa boses na parang galing pa sa ilalim ng lupa.

_7:30am_

Ang bumungad sakanyang oras, dapat ay nasa byahe na sya at nagmumuni muni sa lrt pero ito nagmumuta pa lang sya.

_FAST FORWARD_

_COLLEGE OF ARTS AND SCIENCES_

"Mr. Hwang,you're early for your next class." seryoso pero may halong pangaasar ng kanyang culinary teacher.

_"Good morning,Love! You want coffee,tea or me?"_ isip nya or tila may bumulong ng mga anghel na nagsisi awit ng papuri—wait iba na ata 'to.

"Good morning,Chef! Sorry for being late today I need to buy fresh ingredients for our activity later." palusot ni hyunjin.

"Okay, you can now have your seat." Minho answered with a small smirk on his face.

"Ewan ko sa'yo! Mukhang naenjoy mo na naman ang panaginip mo." asar ni jisung,hyunjin's best buddy.

"No! Bought some ingredients talaga..." namumulang sagot ni Hyunjin.

While having their discussions tila napapansin ni Minho na may nakatitig sakanya ( _well sanay na sya sa part na 'to_ ) hindi nga sya nagkamali his "favorite" student is still looking at him not knowing na nahuli na nya itong nakatitig sa kanya.

"Yes! Hyunjin is there any problem you want to ask?" Seryoso at may halong asar na tanong ni Chef Lino.

"Sir, Coffee, tea or me?" bulong pero hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig ni jisung at mga blockmates nilang malapit sa kanila kaya nagtawanan ang mga ito.

" Huh? Pardon?" nakataas kilay (imagine lee know doing this) na tanong ni Minho.

"Nothing,Chef Lino!"nakakahiyang sagot ni hyunjin...sino ba naman kasing hindi mahihiya diba?

"So guys,you can have your 30 minutes break then after lipat tayo sa Kitchen Laboratory."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again. Sigawan nyo ako sa twt  
> @forhyunho or sa CC 🧘🏽♀️


End file.
